


Daddy’s little bitch

by Cloudythoughts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudythoughts/pseuds/Cloudythoughts
Summary: Laura gets fucked outside, by multiple men. Her daddy wants it that way, so what can she do but happily swallow everything she gets?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Daddy’s little bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dream I recently had and wanted to share. Let me know if you enjoyed it:)

Daddy told me to do this. I don’t have a say in this- if daddy wants me to do it, then I will do it, no questions asked. 

Today, he wanted me to strip naked. Normal, I'm hardly ever dressed when my daddy is around, but this time was slightly different. He wanted me to go outside, behind my family home, strip butt naked, face down and ass up on my knees, and wait. Wait for him to get here. So I did.

Of course it was kind of cold, considering the fact that it was only spring, but I would do anything for my daddy. He was my life after all- what was I supposed to do without him? I would do anything for him, anything to make him happy.

So I waited, and I waited, and I waited, until I finally heard a car pull up on the driveway. I was so exited. I didn’t know, what my daddy would do to me this time, but my pussy was already dripping, just thinking about the possibilities. I knew that he would treat my desires, that he would make me feel better, than anyone ever could.

I heard a car door slam shut, and then- voices? But not only the voice of my daddy, but the voice of multiple men. What was this? Why are there this many men? I could make out at least five different voices, maybe even more. 

“Okay, where is your fucking pet, Victor?”, one of the men asked. Victor was the name of my daddy, but I wasn’t allowed to call him that- only daddy or master. Which was okay, I didn’t want to call him anything else.

“Just follow me gentlemen, I’ll show you where my little bitch is hiding”, my daddy said.

And then, suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I didn’t know what to think of this- were the men supposed to watch me and daddy? Or were they supposed to fuck me, to humiliate me? My daddy never shared me with anyone before. He always told me, that he was the only one that was allowed to touch my, no, not my, his pussy. Because I belonged to him, only him.

Then, finally, I saw my daddy, and the over men, five of them, to be correct, approach. My daddy came to me, standing above me, looking down at me. I looked at him, but didn’t say anything- my daddy hadn’t allowed me to speak yet.

“Hello my pet. I see that you have followed my instructions, like the good bitch you are.”, he said. The over men started laughing, saying what a good cock slut I was. I was very proud, hearing that, proud about how everyone knew how good I was for my daddy.

My daddy looked at me again, and took my face in his hands. “You will keep following my orders, will you? Is that correct? Will you do anything, or let anything be done to you, that I demand of you? Say yes or no, you are now allowed to speak.”, he said.

“Yes, daddy. I will do anything you want me to do.” “Good girl. Now, I guess you noticed, that we are not alone today. I get that that is new for you, but under no circumstances are you to disappoint today. Because today, I have a very special treat to you. You, as the little cockslut you are, will get not only one, but five different cocks. You will let all these gentlemen do anything they want to do, and you won’t disobey. Are we clear?”, he asked calmly.

“But- but daddy, I never-“, “I said, are we clear? Don’t talk back to me, slut.” “Yes, we are daddy.” There was no point in arguing with daddy. I was kind of scared- I never had sex with so many men- but if daddy wants it, then it has to be right. He always knows what’s best.

“Alright gentlemen, you can start. Have your fun with her little cunt, she will enjoy everything you do with her.” And I wanted to think differently, I wanted to say no, that I didn’t enjoy that many different men fucking me- but I would lie. My pussy was already dripping, it was so fucking wet, without even being touched.

I saw the men undress, and I knew that it would start. I grew more and more exited, not knowing what those unknown men would to to me. But I was so ready for it.

Then they started approaching me, all naked, their members standing proudly against their belly.  
“Alright slut, open your mouth for me.”, one of them, with a definitely very big cock- almost as big as my daddy’s- said. I opened my mouth without complaining, hungry for cock, as the desire to be fucked senseless started to grow bigger in me.

He immediately started fucking my mouth hard, pulling my face in my hair to get better and deeper access, making me gag a lot. “Yes bitch, gag on my fucking cock, deepthroat it with your beautiful fat lips.” I almost purred at that, so happy was I to get cock, and tried to swallow his member even deeper. 

As he continued fucking my mouth, one of the men, that were all watching, standing beside my daddy, stroking their cocks, went up to me.

I was even more exited. What would he do? Would he finally fuck me? Or lick my clit? My tits?  
As if he could’ve read my thoughts, he went straight up to my pussy, giving it a light stroke. 

“You are so fucking wet already, slut. What, just from sucking cock? Just from seeing us stroking ourselves to you slut? Or are you ready to get fucked? Do you want me to fuck you, bitch?”, he said, stroking over my pussy while asking. Still being fucked in the mouth, I tried to shake my head yes. 

“What? I can’t fucking hear you. Tell me what you want cock slut, tell me fucking now.”, he said, while starting to spank my ass, hard. I loved being spanked, and I couldn’t help let the little whines I made escape. 

“I want you to fuck me!”, I said as good as I could, considering I still had a big cock in my mouth. “What was that? I can’t fucking hear you, tell me what the fuck you want bitch, louder.”, he said, and spanked me even harder this time. “I want you to fuck me! Fuck my slutty pussy please, please fuck me! Fuck me!”, I said desperately. I needed to be fucked. Now, immediately, or wouldn’t be able to stand it. 

“That’s all I needed to hear pet.”, he said, and finally, finally started fucking me roughly from behind.

It was so fucking good- I started whimpering, moaning. It was so incredible, I started coming immediately, screaming while finally hitting my sweet release. The same thing happened to the guy fucking my mouth, as he came moaning, down my throat. I swallowed it all, greedy to get every little drop of cum.

As the man stepped back to the other men behind him, another one came up to me, starting to fuck my mouth without saying anything. 

I immediately started sucking greedily, enjoying the taste of yet another cock.  
He too started to fuck my mouth even harder, falling in an fast and hard rhythm with the men fucking me from behind.

I started groaning loudly on his cock, it was too fucking good. The men fucking me began to do so even faster, even harder, and started cursing at me, it being clear that his release would hit him soon. 

“Fucking cock slut. You already came on my cock, didn’t you? You fucking bitch. So hungry for cock, for the cock of a stranger. But that doesn’t even matter, ah- does it? You would fuck every cock, wouldn’t you? No matter if fucking human or not right?”, he said, giving my ass a few spanks while saying so, and then continued to start stroking my pussy while fucking me as fast as he could.

I gagged happily on the cock I was sucking, sensing another orgasm of mine approaching.

As the men started chasing his sweet release, coming at the same time as I did, I started moaning uncontrollably. I couldn’t think straight- I just needed cock, nothing more but cock.

As he pulled out from behind, giving my ass one last spank while doing so, I saw my daddy coming up to my behind, immediately starting to fuck me with his big cock.

I was so happy- I really couldn’t be happier, finally having his cock in me- and started coming again.

This would be a long night.


End file.
